Typical fuel cell powered vehicles use fuel cell power systems that convert a fuel and an oxidant into electricity. One type of fuel cell power system employs use of a proton exchange membrane (hereinafter “PEM”) to catalytically facilitate reaction of fuels (such as hydrogen) and oxidants (such as air or oxygen) into electricity. The fuel and oxidant are typically stored in large pressurized fuel tanks and stored on an undercarriage of the vehicle. Due to the large fuel tank size, interior passenger space or cargo space may be reduced to provide enough fuel to meet vehicle performance requirements in the fuel tank.
Typically, fuel tanks are cylindrical in shape, and are disposed transversely on the undercarriage of the vehicle, behind the rear passenger seats and between the rear wheels. Current fuel tanks are manufactured using a filament wound composite method. However, the use of the filament wound composite method restricts the shape of the fuel tank to a simple geometric shape, such as a cylindrical shape, for example.
The large size and shape of the fuel tank often restricts the function of the vehicle suspension system and limits the suspension linkage shape and suspension configuration. On a vehicle using body frame integral (BFI) construction, space for the fuel tank is limited to the space beneath a floorpan of the vehicle and in front of the second row of seats. In a vehicle utilizing a double A-arm type suspension system, the corners of a cylindrical fuel storage tank interfere with the suspension system.
It would be desirable to develop a fuel tank for a fuel cell power system with an improved design adapted to maximize interior passenger space, cargo space, and fuel storage capacity, while minimizing interference with a suspension system of the vehicle.